universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MegaToon1234/MT1234LF Empty Slot Volume 3
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, this is the part where the third empty slot of MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters is revealed! And it already is revealed. Now, let's begin. The Selections *Splaat (Klasky Csupo) *Moai (Gradius) *Bootlegged Sonic (Sonic Bootleg Games) (JOKE) *Capsule J2 (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Logan Jones (Lojo98) *Adeleine (Kirby) *MissingNo. (Pokemon) *G3.5 Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony Gen. 3.5) *Jacob the Hedgehog (World of Lawl Wiki/OC) *Best Catwoman (Live-Action Catwoman Movie) (Joke) *Larry & Steve (The Life of Larry) *Ranamon (Digimon: Frontier) *Baby Sinclair (Jim Henson's Dinosaurs) *Zoe Giroux-Sanchez (Koshi Yuko) *Rose Shinoda (M.U.G.E.N.) *Spike Man (MegaMan/Dorkly) *Starsong (My Little Pony Gen. 3.5) *Regina (Dino Crisis) *George Shrinks *Kira (Power Rangers: Dino Thunder) *Cure Echo (Pretty Cure) *Cannock (Dragon Quest) *Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone) *Diskun (Famicom Disk System) *King Bob-Omb (Super Mario) *Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Megavolt (Darkwing Duck) *The Blob (Clayfighter) *Ayame (Power Stone) *Chao, the Chao? (Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Fighters 2) *Omastar (Pokémon) *Erza & Alex Tarkka (Koshi Yuko) (Ice Climber-like) *Rodan (Godzilla) *Rolf (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Azura (Fire Emblem) *Cleo (h20) *Otto (SRMTHFG) *Rusev (WWE) *Spike (MLP: FIM) *Sweetie Belle (MLP: FIM) *Gary Faben (Youngguns Hockey League) *Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) *George Jetson (The Jetsons) *Lego Batman (Lego Batman Games/The Lego Movie) *GIR (Invader Zim) *Banned Porygon (That Pokémon Episode that sent those kids to the hospital) *Count Dooku (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Sorcerer Mickey (Fantasia) *n.W.o (New World Order) (WCW) (tag team) *Ms. Hancock (WCW) *Stardust (WWE) *Cactus Jack (WWW) *JeeJee Moncton (Koshi Yuko) *Wayne Simmonds (National Hockey League) *Daniel Briere (National Hockey League) *Evgeni Malkin (National Hockey League) *Super Boy (Zemina/Super Mario Bootleg Games) (Joke) *AJ Lee (WWE) *Lumalina the Dark Galaxy Princess (Miiverse) *HappyScary Dean (Chibi Wrestlers) *Chibi Seth (Chibi Wrestlers) *Anita Shaga (Koshi Yuko) *Sapphire (Trollz) *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Manny Pacquiao *8-Bit Hammer Bro. (Super Mario Bros. (NES)) *Shroomboom (Skylanders) *Countdown (Skylanders) *Deja Vu (Skylanders) *Neo (The Matrix) *Parasoul (Skullgirls) *Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) *Best Aladdin (Golden Films's Aladdin) *Silhouette (Super Mario/Dorkly) *Wilson (Chuggington) (JOKE) *Iron Mam and Hot Head (Kirby) *Happy Hot Dog Man (JOKE) *Half-Gender (OC) (Joke) *2013 Mickey (2013 Mickey Shorts) *Bootleg Pikachu (Pokemon Bootleg Games) *Comic Book Annoying Orange (Annoying Orange comics) *Gum the Yoshi (MUGEN) *Cornell (Castlevania) *Yans & Gans (Meat or Die) *Plum (Mario Golf) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario) *R.Mika (Street Fighter) *Crash (Crash & Bernstein) *Panne (Fire Emblem: Awakening) *Pogostick Man (Happy Wheels) *MT1234 Petey Piranha (Super Mario/MegaToon1234-verse) *Amiibo Jigglypuff (Pokemon/Amiibo) You know the rules, you can vote for anyone you want, not all of them, no trolls or haters, and so on. Plus, you can also suggest who I'll add in the fourth Empty Slot. When you explain some suggestions, I'll comment on them. Also, when these selections get chosen for the five winners, I'll also reveal the other five characters that were not part of the empty slot. So stay tuned. Anyways, the deadline for that is next Saturday. So, happy voting! Category:Blog posts Category:MT1234LF